A Little Limited Emotions
by Finnish toast
Summary: John knows something Sherlock doesn't and makes him understand. Yes, another horrible summary but I promise the story is better Johnlock. One-Shot. Spoilers for The Abominable Bride. My first Sherlock story. Please R&R. T to be safe.


**So I saw The Abominable bride last night and this just kind of formed in my head. This is my first Sherlock fanfic ever so I hope the characters aren't ooc. Please notice that this is a Johnlock story so if that bothers you don't read. Oh and if I forgot to mention, this takes place after the Abominable Bride, In Baker Street.**

* * *

"Why." I asked. I wasn't angry, well a bit but mostly I was sad. Sherlock overdosed on purpose. He knew he could die.

"You know why. I told you. I needed to get deeper." Sherlock said but I saw right through him.

"No you didn't. Sherlock I know exactly why you did it." I said, struggling to keep from crying.

"Then why don't you say it." Sherlock said. I noticed that his knuckles were white and his hand were on fists.

"I want you to say it yourself. To understand it. Once you understand it, Sherlock, we can start to work on helping you." I said and Sherlock finally looked at my eyes and I almost gasped. He looked so young, so vulnerable. So broken.

"Fine. I um... I needed a distraction. A way to make time go faster. These moths you've lived with Mary..." His voice faded. His usual confidence and cockiness gone like it never existed. His walls were finally gone and I could truly see the real Sherlock Holmes I've so long been waiting. "First I was bored, then lonely, witch was odd by the way, and then I got... Then I got depressed John. I realize it now. I didn't need my fix on cocaine, I needed to get away from here, even if it could kill me. Yes that's it. The moment you carried your bags out my world turned blue." Sherlock closed his mouth and licked his lips carefully. My dark blue eyes were glue on his icy gray ones. "I don't... I don't quite know what it is I feel always when you're gone... It kind of makes me sad. But no. It couldn't be..." His voice faded again but now I interrupted before he could go on.

"Yes it could Sherlock. I've seen it. It's deep inside you but I can see flashes of it sometimes and it wasn't there when we met. Sherlock that thing, the one thing you can't understand, the one thing you've been missing your whole life. It's a true, pure _emotion_ Sherlock. You can truly feel." My small amount of anger was now gone totally and most of my sadness is in the wind too.

"But... But I'm a sociopath. I can't feel. It's impossible for me." Sherlock murmured and curled up into a small ball. It really is incredible how small he can get when he's like that. When he gets into the right position I sometimes feel like he's going to shrink like that Ant-Man guy does in that new superhero movie.

"No Sherlock you're not. Maybe you might have a little more limited emotions than others do but you are not a sociopath, I can tell.

Sherlock just stared at me for a good thirty seconds before opening his mouth again, though that didn't last as he soon closed it again. On the second try he actually managed to produce some sound but it wasn't actually speaking.

"But... You're married and... and you're going to be a father. Wait a minute how do you feel about aa this?" Sherlock asked, a small light of joy appearing in his eyes that's never been there before. Like a child on Christmas Eve.

"I think Mary knows. It's that thing all women have. They just know when your heart beats for someone else. Sherlock I've said about a thousand time that I'm not gay but now that I can see this new side of you - no not new - this buried side of you I might disagree with myself. For just this once, I could make an exception. Just. For. You. And my child... It wont be the end of her world. I'll love her, Mary will love her, you might learn to love her. She has family all over just waiting for her to pop out." I said and sat on Sherlock's armchair's armrest.

Sherlock looked at me and the faint joy and hope in his eyes multiplied by like thousand. After a few seconds of staring we bring our lips together in perfect unison and I just fall on Sherlock. The kiss lasts long and when we separate we smile at each other.

On the doorway of 221B Baker Street Mary looked at the two men kissing and smiled sadly. John was right. Of course she knew. She loved and loves John, but with Sherlock he will truly be happy. And that is all she can ask for. After all, he doesn't even know her name.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review, I really need to know what I could improve and I'd like to know what you thought about this.**

 **Again, thank you super much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-Finnish Toast -** **Suomalainen Paahtoleipä-**


End file.
